What's happenng to me?
by Num.74 Cherry Kiss
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Suichi's POI: "i have always loved Yuki but...recently i have been getting a strange feeling when im around Hiro. i just dont know what to do. i love Yuki but these feelings...what do they mean?" start reading!
1. Shuichi and Yuki

Chapter one – Yuki and Suichi

Shuichi's POI:

"Yuuuuuukiiiiii!" Shuichi screamed trying and failing to get his lovers attention. "Yuukii! Please! I really want you to come! I didn't even write the lyrics this time! You have to come to my concert! I haven't had one in a long time!" shuichi sobbed. Yuki had finally had enough of his whining and shoed him out before telling shuichi that he would go to the concert, just to shut him up. Shuichi was over joyed to hear his yuki say he would go want watch him. That when he was shoed through the door he came running back with a huge grin on his face.

"Yuki" he said, "thank you!" and with that last sentence he pulled the much taller cold, blond down and kissed him surprising Yuki, and leaving him in his study. Stunned that Shuichi would ever do that.

"The things I do for that brat." Yuki said to himself when Shuichi had left.

By this time it was about high noon. That meant Shuichi had to go to work! He still wasn't done writing the lyrics for there next CD.

"Oh no! Shuichi thought aloud. "I really need to get going! Or Hiro's going to kill me, and if he doesn't K will." Shuichi ran to where Yuki was working on his latest Novel. Unbeknownst to him Shuichi was standing right beside him trying to get his attention while Yuki kept typing the same thing over and over again. "Yuuukii…i really need to go now. Can you please come back from la~la~land." Shuichi started to watch as Yuki kept typing Shuichi over and over again. Shuichi giggled and kissed Yuki on the cheek and said, "Yuki keep typing my name and I'll have to start thinking you actually love me!" then he left leaving Yuki to his thoughts. Thus making Yuki blush at realizing he _had_ been typing Shuichi's name. He filled up about half a page with his name. And so the dreaded delete button was pressed.


	2. Shuichi and Hiro

Chapter Two – Shuichi and Hiro

Normal POV:

Shuichi was running to bad lucks recording studio as to not be to late.

"oh man, Hiro's going to kill me when I get there. I can believe I slept in so late! Then I hade to wait for yuki to half answer me with a grunt before I left, or he would kill me when I got home if I wasn't already dead." Shuichi thought aloud to himself when he ran right into Hiro.

"Shuichi! Your late!" Hiro yelled at Shuichi until his ears bleed.

"Hiro, im sorry! I didn't mean to sleep in, it was an accident…I was up late last night helping Yuki with his new novel. He finally asked _me_ to help _him!_ There was no way I was going to not help him!" Shuichi was in full happy mode now. There was no way Hiro was going to stop him, so he just walked away not even caring that Shuichi was still ranting about Yuki. He hated that guy. Yuki was the one who stole Shuichi from him. He promised himself that he would get Shuichi back no matter what.

"Hiro?" Shuichi asked. "Are you there?"

"huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking. But we need to get to the recording booth before K kills the both of us." Hiro said when Shuichi ran up to him from behind and hugged his waist with his head under Hiro's right arm. Hiro blushed.

"hmm, Hiro what's wrong. Your all red." Shuichi said to his best friend the tomato.

"umm nothing is wrong. Ok? Let's just go." Hiro said trying his hardest not to stutter or let his face get any darker than it already was. "Hiiiiroooo!" some one said in Japanese with a very annoying American accent. "What's taking you so lo-" he was cut off by the sight in front of him. "oh…I didn't know you swing that way Hiro. And Shuichi, what about Yuki what will he think of you and Hiro." The annoying American K said.

"You dumbass!" Hiro and Shuichi both yelled at K.

"I LOVE YUKI!" Shuichi screamed while Hiro was screaming "AND IM STRAIGHT DAMN IT!" while he was thinking 'what am I saying. I'm not straight. I love Shuichi, and unless he decided to get a sex change then he is still a HE.'

K noticed Hiro getting redder by the second. 'hmmm' he thought. ' I wonder…..' then he pulled Shuichi off Hiro and his blushed disappeared. And then K replaced Shuichi, doing the exact same thing. But the blush didn't reappear Hiro got slightly annoyed and very confused.

"K-kun, what are you doing?" Hiro asked

"just trying something. But Hiro your really well built. Do you work out?" k said no a now heavily blushing Hiro.

"umm yeah I do, every other day i go to the gym." Hiro said now looking away from K in the direction ok Shuichi. Who was very confused. Because shuichi was now blushing like mad! So Shuichi finally had enough of being confused and grabbed both Hiro and K but the hands and walked to the recoding booth.

"Shuichi?" Hiro said at the same time K said

"Shu-chan?" both of them seemingly very confused, just as Shuichi was, looked at each other and back at 'Shu-chan' who was now laughing like a mad man. Just then the synthesizer walked in and gave Shuichi a very weird look. Thinking to himself 'what the hell happened to Shu-chan.'


	3. Shuichi and the Band

**Before we start im going to apologize that I am changing K's nickname for shuichi from Shu-chan to chi-chi. It was cuter and sounded like it would annoy shuichi more than Shu-chan. So I apologize about that before the story starts.**

Chapter 3 – Shuichi and the band

Hiro's POV:

When Shuichi grabbed my hand I could feel my heart speed up to almost match that of a humming birds wings. And I could feel my face heating up like a furnace. I was as red as a Christmas tree ornament. And K saw my reaction to Shuichi. All I saw was K leaning over to Shuichi and kissing him on the cheek and I was pissed.

Shuichi's POV:

I didn't see much but out of no where K kissed me on the cheek! But what's even weirder was that Hiro pulled me closer to him as if he was protecting me from something that wasn't there. Like Yuki does sometimes.

K's POV:

I saw my chance to toy with Hiro when he turn the color of a new Christmas ornament. So I took it. And kissed Shuichi. Hiro did something I never expected him to do. He pulled Shuichi into his chest as if protecting him from me. Shuichi was as confused as ever I could tell that from his face but man was all this funny!

"Hiro, don't forget Chi-Chi has a lover." I said with a wink.

"K! I am going to kill you!" he screeched. And came at me fist in the air still holding onto Chi-Chi I winked at him again and ran and jumped out the window landing on one of my many helicopters.

'Chi-Chi's' POV –

with Hiro and K both screaming at each other I didn't get the chance to even hear Yuki calling. I later figured out that he called and he was pissed I didn't answer because and I quote "he go so worried about me that he could spit nails!" that kinda scared me to I decided that it was a good idea to do something about Hiro and K's rambunctious ness so I could get away from Hiro's grasp. Even though I was never going to tell Hiro much less Yuki, that I kinda liked it when he held me. But that wasn't the problem. Yuki was going to get even more pissed if I don't call him back or go home.

"Yuki, im going to head home now. Ok? Im sorry I worried you…are you still mad at me?" I said into the phone

"Shuichi…you had better get home before I blow a gasket. I am seriously pissed at you right now!" Yuki screamed back at me.

"what did I do? I don't remember doing anything bad...other than annoying you this morning. But that's all I remember." Ok so now I was just scared that yuki was going to like kick me out or something.

"you damn brat! Just get you ass back here. NOW!" after those parting words Yuki slammed the phone down.

"im scared…what if Yuki is going to kick me out?" I said out loud.

"Chi-chi? Why would Yuki kick you out? You haven't done anything have you?" K asked me. My response was…well it wasn't good.

"K, im not in the best of moods right now. So I suggest you eather leave me alone or ignore me. Because I am this close," then I put up my finders about a centimeter apart and comtinued. "to freaking out and most likely hurting you. Don't underestimate me."

"uhhhh. Sorry chi-chi." K said looking from me to Hiro.

Oh! Hiro I forgot he was there too. Then my heart started to speed up and I could feel my face heating up. 'oh no. why am I having this reaction to Hiro? I love Yuki!' I thought to myself.

Hiro's POV:

After Shuichi was almost scary and threatened K I noticed a girl standing at the end of the hall with her phone out. Taking pictures! 'oh shit!' I thought 'she probably got a picture of when I was blushing and holding Shuichi. Maybe that's why Yuki was so mad at Shuichi. SHIT! I need to get him to Yuki as fast as possible.'

"Shuichi. Do you see that girl over there at the end of the hall?" I asked Shuichi.

"yeah" he replied "why?"

"because I think she is the reason Yuki is so mad at you." I told him. Then I saw the inevitable happen. Shuichi cried.

"Hirooooo! Can you take me to Yuki's! I need to explain to Yuki what happned! And figure out why he's so mad!" great now he was begging and using the puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Of course Shuichi." How could I say no to him. I love him. Always have, always will. Damn, it's about time I admitted it.

"Thank you!" Shuichi cried. Then me and Shuichi got on my motorbike and went to go and try to calm Yuki down so Shuichi could find out what was wrong and figure out how to keep himself in the house as to not be homeless.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Ok im sorry every body who actually cares about my story's. but I haven't had time to actually write anything. The love of my life was like been ignoring me and I couldn't even write one decent sentence let alone a whole chapter. But I will try and finish the 3rd chappie as soon as I can. I love writing for you guys. Please review and tell me what you think. I will accept anything as long it's not basing, I do not take well to bashing. :P anyways please enjoy what little of the story I have up now and the rest when I get it up!

~Chriss


	5. Authors Note 2

I apologize that K seemed out of character I haven't seen the show in a long time and I also haven't read the manga yet so I don't really know how he normally acted. So I just kinda went off of what I could remember then added in what I thought would make the story interesting. And please tell me if any of the other characters seem out of charater. and sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I haven't had time to write with my stupid homework and getting sick. But I promise I will try and update soon!


End file.
